


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never had been able to figure exactly what it was about Tetsuya that had him so wound up, stripped down, and exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is, but I'm just going to leave it here. Please enjoy.  
> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke/Basket does not belong to me. Neither do the characters or scenes from the manga and anime.

Akashi stifled a yawn as he made his way out of the airport terminal, luggage dragging behind him. It was four in the morning, and he had just arrived at the Tokyo airport, his second flight for the day. Earlier, he'd touched down in Kyoto, returning to home soil after a two week stint in London, trying to woo a potential client. He hadn't actually done anything while in England, but his father had insisted he accompany the negotiation team “for the experience”. He didn't mind it, really, as he liked his job. The path that he'd had to take to get here was not easy, having forgone the leisures of a 'normal' childhood to undergo the grooming necessary as heir to his family's business. Along the way, though, he'd grown to like the challenge and competition; it was in his nature, he supposed.

After landing in Kyoto, he'd had a brief meeting with his father; an informal report on how the negotiations had gone and what his thoughts were on the process. That was the closest thing to father-son time they ever had. After that, he'd booked into a hotel, washed, ate, checked out and rushed back to the airport to catch the late flight to Tokyo. Initially, the plan had been to stay in Kyoto overnight and catch an evening flight the next day. That plan had been thrown out of the window when he'd received a phone call welcoming him back home. Upon hearing the voice on the other line, he'd demanded a flight back, not caring what time it would leave Kyoto. Now, as he made his way to the sleek, black car, he started questioning his sanity.

Akashi was a level-headed man, logical, rational – always thinking things through, checking everything twice, before he was satisfied. Seldom so, however, when it came to the issue of his lover. He watched as the driver opened the door to the back seats of the swanky car the company had sent. He gave his bags to the driver and slipped into the back, lounging back on cream-coloured, leather seats and leaning his head back as fatigue began to wrap itself around him. He ran slender fingers through his hair as the car started moving. Logic scolded him for not staying in Kyoto, but he could not bring himself to care. 

As the city started to fade into a blurry image of tall building and bright lights, he tried, once again, to isolate the moment when he'd become so, pathetically lovestruck. He wasn't particularly sentimental, though, over the years, he'd come to recognise and accept his fondness for those around him, labelling and treating them as friends. He made certain to never openly show this affection, unless it was absolutely necessary – he'd seen how people tended to take advantage of the affections of those with power or money. But Tetsuya was different, was the exception to almost every rule he'd ever set out to follow. Tetsuya, his lover, and companion. The voice of reason and irrationality, depending on the situation. His conscience. His anchor. His Tetsuya.

He never had been able to figure out exactly what it was about Tetsuya that had him so wound up, stripped down, so exposed. Perhaps it wasn't one single thing or event, but a culmination of all the little things that Tetsuya was and did that had Akashi's heart leaping at the sight of the gates into the complex where his house was located. 

When the car had stopped, he waited for the driver to open his door – because that's just how he did things. He accepted his bags from the tall,well dressed man and made his way to the front door, keys already in hand. It was still dark outside, and most of the complex was probably asleep. He slipped in through the front door rather quietly, shrugging off his coat and removing his shoes. He lifted his bags silently and deposited them in the living room – he'd deal with them later.

Akashi crept up the stairs as quietly as possible and made his way to the the master bedroom, before opening the door silently – he made a mental note to thank his staff for keeping all door-joints well lubricated. When he was inside the room, he closed the door just as silently and made his way to the foot of the bed, staring down at Tetsuya's covered form. After a long, thoughtful moment, he slipped in between the covers, still fully clothed, and shifted closer to the warmth that radiated from Tetsuya.

Gently, he pulled his lover's body against his – his front to Tetsuya's back. He nuzzled his face into the space between his lover's neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of Tetsuya and snaked his arms to wrap around Tetsuya's waist, hands meeting over the shorter man's abdomen. Tetsuya sighed sleepily.

“You're cold,” came the tired, slightly groggy voice, even as the shorter man brought his own hand to cover the ones folded over his middle. The redhead smiled slightly, planting a chaste kiss on the skin of his lover's neck.

“It'll pass,” Akashi replied, pulling the shorter man closer against his body. “Go back to sleep. You'll need your rest for later. I expect a proper welcome.” Tetsuya chuckled, the sound of it laced with sleep.

“I missed you too, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya mumbled as he brought a hand to pat, absently, at Akashi's head. Never had his name sounded sweeter than when it slipped from those lips. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments on my other works. You guys have no idea how happy they make me and how encouraging they are. :3 **emotions right here**


End file.
